


【威暗】盲点。

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Energon
Genre: 含少量拆卸描写, 威震天/暗啸双视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 他终于知道，只要那双翠绿的光镜还坦荡而又虔诚地望着他，他威震天就永远、永远不可能被宽恕。
Relationships: Megatron/Nightscream, Megatron/Starscream
Kudos: 17





	【威暗】盲点。

一道刺眼的白光撕裂沉寂的黑夜。  
惊雷炸响。  
  
威震天在主控室里站了许久，久到他宽大的翼展上因为基地里的潮气而开始凝结起水滴。霸天虎领袖懒得开风扇，就这么任由它们向下滴。  
滴答。滴答。滴答。  
  
这里是整个基地的核心地带，也是严令禁止其他人进入的区域。房间内一片漆黑，唯有无数的液晶显示屏，散发着浅浅的光芒。温暖的灯光和人声通常是能够给人带来柔软和安全感的东西，那是根植在赛博坦人底层协议里的古老本能。但威震天向来厌弃这些。黑暗、寒冷和安静能让注意力更加集中，也让他的感知能力更加敏锐。于是大多数时候霸天虎领袖喜欢独自坐在黑暗的王座上，接受部下的跪拜、汇报，亦或是在黑暗中等待着他的敌人的到来。  
这个基地里没有什么能逃过具有超视能力的霸天虎领袖的光镜，更何况还有着数以万计的摄像头，无声而忠实地记录着每一刻。  
一切都在威震天的掌控中。  
至少他是这么觉得的。  
  
除了研究如何侵略和征服以外，很少有东西能让霸天虎领袖施舍耐心，但也不是完全没有，譬如——威震天暗红色的光学元件短暂地闪动了一下，落在角落里的这一个摄像头所回传的影像上。  
  
画面上，昏暗的灯光下，一个人影靠墙而坐，他半透明的机翼正微微轻颤着，机翼的主人正一只手握住自己的前端抚慰着自己，他仰起头小声而快慰地低喘，翠绿的光学镜头在黑暗中安静而又美丽地闪烁着，随着它们主人压抑的喘息轻微颤抖着——  
  
暗啸在自渎。  
  
威震天将这个画面放大，再放大。于是暗啸的身影占据了整面显示屏。高清的影像捕捉下，暗啸身上的每一处纹理都清晰可辨。他面甲上的伤痕。他逐渐湿润起来的光镜。他对接组件的光轨在昏暗的舱室闪烁着幽光。  
威震天沉默地看着这一切。  
即便是占据了整面墙壁的全屏幕视角，那个seeker的身躯看上去还是那么纤细。  
可他明明是这个基地里仅次于领袖的最强大的战士。  
  
威震天不喜欢与下属交心也不觉得有必要。但单向的信息传输是必须的。他要知道每一个人的每一件事，这个基地里每一个角落的事情都会被捕捉。  
  
即便是最忠诚的战士的私人舱室里，也不例外。  
  
霸天虎领袖想要知道他的副官的每一个细节。每一件——如果他知道的不够多，那么这个seeker可能就再次会做出什么出人意料并让他无法挽回的东西。虽然他觉得他已经知道的足够多。因为他们之间的信息太不对称了，这是他造成的，当然没人会置喙，也没人敢。但讽刺的事就在于，他们之间越不对称，他就越想知道更多，尽管从理论上来说，暗啸已经没有什么多余的信息可以再给他了。  
可越不对称，他就越觉得，这小东西有事情是他不知道的。  
  
就比如现在。  
  
他很快就能理解他的副官为什么要这么做。机体过热。每个赛伯坦人在一定循环并外力作用下都或多或少会产生的小问题。而暗啸前几日连续不眠的工作，便更让他笃定这个原因。虽然暗啸常常给人一种体温过低的感觉，但他的机检报告上他的确是一个正常人——不考虑他的存储器大量不寻常的空白的话。基地里这方面的药物存量少的可怜，而大部分霸天虎战士都会选择自行解决而不是药物抑制。  
当然，自行解决并不等于自由解决。不是每一个人都可以作为解决问题的伴侣。聪明的霸天虎都会远离他们安静而又表情甚少的副指挥官，因为这个基地里没有他们的首领不知道的事，而上一个试图和暗啸发生点什么的虎子已经死了——当然不是被威震天亲手杀死的，只是在那件事发生之后，那原本做后勤的家伙被派上了前线，在经历了两场和汽车人的激战后就再没回来。

这里只有聪明人会活下来。  
  
暗啸还有一个方法去解决，威震天等着，他等着。  
但暗啸从来没向他开过口。

霸天虎领袖看着画面上暗绿色的机体，即便是在私人舱室里的私密行为，暗啸也是安静的，隐忍的，一如在公开场合他所表现出来的那样。这架暗绿色的seeker沉默而又温顺宛如曾经他自己的反面，而将他亲手从那具艳丽不羁的躯壳中剥离出来的人，正是他威震天自己。霸天虎领袖曾经疑心这小东西背后的样子但现在看来他的副官的确是表里如一——至少是目前——威震天还有待进一步彻底验证。如果暗啸人前背后是两个样子，他会勃然大怒于这小东西的欺骗行为，但表里如一的暗啸没能给他意外，于是他火种深处又升起了一点说不上缘何而起的失望。

  
暗啸在离主控室最远的舱室里。他们只隔着两条走廊。但另一个人则隔了整整十个恒星公转的距离，十个恒星公转的距离，就足以让他快想不起来，曾经被那种艳丽火焰灼伤的感觉了。

霸天虎领袖曾为自己的行为付出了代价。  
而这代价还在暗啸身上一直延续下去。

这簇绿色的火苗是冷的，冰冷的。它真实存在，却又摇摇欲坠。那么只要用力，就能够抓住吗。用双手拢紧，它就不会熄灭了吗。

不，只要这架绿色的飞机还在他的视野里，他就不会再次允许失去。

威震天向摄像头上的人影虚空地伸出手，用力捏下去，他感到手指和掌心发痛。  


  
  
  
*********  
  
  


暗啸小声地叹了口气。他的背紧靠在舱室的墙上，一条腿向外侧折叠着，另一条腿曲了起来，他的管线滑出了托槽，管壁上暗绿色的光轨因为情动而微微地闪烁着。他铅灰色的手指在外部结点上旋转着、摩擦着，他拱起了腰部，手移动地更快了些，柔软而又湿润的水声——  
他咬紧了嘴唇，吞下发声器深处的呻吟。  
  
两派因资源匮乏而暂时中止了战斗，合格的副官总是会尽可能为领袖分忧。连续的工作中，他一直控制着自己的阈值不让机体超负荷运转到崩溃，可惜还是导致了问题。机体过热。疲倦拖着他不断往黑甜的梦境里坠，可四肢蒸腾的热度却一次次把他拉回现实。冷凝液黏糊糊地浸透了他的额头和背脊，他试着全功率开启散热系统但没有丝毫用处。光学镜头里天花板似乎也越来越低，像无边无际的水墙压下来，压下来，压得他怎么浮也浮不上去，散热风扇呼呼的吹着却让他处理器越来越涩涨，堵在他火种里，让他难受，就连喉咙里也是一股腥甜的味道——  
  
翻滚的黑云犹如困兽一般咆哮着、低吼着，一阵大风卷起，雨点滴滴答答了几下，倾刻间便瓢泼着砸了下来——

暴雨下起来了。  
  
暗啸很少与人谈论这些，但他并不是什么生理或者医疗方面的白痴。在基地里无事的时候他会在网络上搜索关于这个世界的一切。他有着仅次于威震天的最高权限浏览他所想要的资料，来自霸天虎领袖无上的荣幸和信任，让他拥有这个基地里一人之下的最高级别的自由——

至少他自己是这么认为的。  
  
强大的计算内核和运行能力让暗啸学东西总是很快，同时他也有足够的内存区域来存储他所捕捉到的关于这个世界一切的细枝末节——因为在他有记忆以来他的存储器有着大量不寻常的空白。暗啸曾经对此疑惑过，但他的机检报告显示自己没有任何健康问题，他也曾自查过自己的人格与性格元件，依然没有什么问题。与是也就随它去了——于是他知道这种症状在赛博坦人身上出现是每隔数个循环的正常现象，可以通过药物引导、可以等待它自行过去，也可以主动解决。这种药物一向匮乏。等待发热自行过去至少需要三天，耽误的时间太长，他不允许自己这样。主动解决...

这基地里大部分人与他交际甚少，除了必要的工作交流，指示，他几乎和任何人都没有什么私下关系。曾经也有过主动来和他搭讪的人，但后来他也没怎么再见过他们。  
  
而他的领袖——暗啸压抑着低喘了一声。  
神明在上，他想，请宽恕我。  
  
解决的方式千万种，但过程都雷同。他试图按照所学到的资料里教授的，去想象一张色气的漂亮脸蛋让自己过载，但很遗憾，在他有记忆以来的生命中，他能捕捉到的碎片实在太少。他的处理器运算的就和他的身体机能一样快，但却无法模拟出一张可以激起他感官愉悦的面容。但如果，如果说真的有这么一个人的话——  
  
暗啸略微曲起指节碾磨着甬道，那里开始变的湿润而又肿胀，他摩擦着，又激起了另一波愉悦的能量脉冲。他调取出了记忆扇区里可怜的全部，那无数次转过身来的英武而高大的身躯，宽阔的手掌和低沉的声音，那威严的面容和赞许的目光，点燃他的处理器，最强大的战士，他永远不会输的领袖，他唯一忠诚的名字——  
  
请宽恕我。暗啸低低地呻吟了一声。  
窗外惊雷阵阵，压过了这个小小舱室里的一切声响。  
神明在上。请宽恕我。  
  
【做得不错。暗啸。】  
  
暗绿色的seeker半闭上了光学镜头，想象着一双有力的大手游移过他的襟翼和颈部，探进他线条光洁精致的座舱。于是他顺从靠进领袖的怀里，真温暖啊，他忍不住将面甲贴在那宽厚又温暖的胸甲上，聆听着那颗火种搏动的声音。那颗火种是如此有力以至于暗啸毫不怀疑它会一直跳动下去，跳动下去，会比自己久得多得多——暗绿色seeker的指尖释放出温和平缓的电流——那双手正在他身上游走，轻柔地抚摸着他曲度优美的座舱和精巧的机翼，温度从掌心传递到他的机体表面，让他的回路里激起愉悦的涟漪——  
  
【不愧是我威震天的副官。】  
  
数据库里为这种脉冲匹配的字段是这颗有机星球上对于阳光的描述、微风的触感，和蔚然生长的、有机绿色植物的气味。莫名的熟悉和渴求感在他火种里升腾起来，可这是为什么。暗啸扫描自己每一个字节的内存试图去找寻数据来证明他这种奇异共鸣的来源却无果。但暗啸始终觉得这不符合逻辑，他从来没见过的东西，又怎么会有渴求的感觉。  
  
这片基地里发生的一切，不就是他所唯一拥有的过去和未来吗？  
  
暗啸轻轻地抽出滴落着液体的手指，缓慢的滑动带来余震和残留的愉悦感。而后这只手扣紧了自己的座舱，再穿过肋下，这样诡异的姿势看起来就像一个拥抱。  
  
但这种感觉挺好的，他开始觉得自己不是孤身一人了。  
  
【暗啸，你有什么想要的？说出来。】  
  
那只手绕到了他的底盘，那里早已被温热油液浸染地一片滑腻。暗啸小声呻吟着，他的风道里溢出潮湿而又炙热的气体。他的动作并不太熟练，他还差的远呢，无论是武力、智慧、速度，就算是这种事，也都和那个人差的太大。不不，他从未想过要超过那个人，那个身影是他心目中无可撼动的...  
  
暗啸小声地呻吟着，双翼顺从地紧贴在他身体两侧，他的装甲上渗出了一层稀薄的冷凝液，在昏暗的舱室里反射着寒光——而事实是他的机体温度高的可怕，风扇正全功率疯狂运行。他的接口正紧紧地包裹着侵入的物什，他调动着自己的关节和金属肌肉，不断地变换着角度，推挤着。仿佛沉溺在某种无边无际的温热液体里，而他只想这样一直坠落下去——  
  
【想要什么？说给我听。】  
  
暗绿色的seeker闭上了光镜。他紧紧地抓住幻想出来的那坚实的胸甲，就像一个溺水的碳基生物。  
  
“暗啸...别无所求。”  
  
  


*********  
  
  


液晶屏上。暗啸扬起了纤细的脖颈，他的嘴唇动着，威震天能辨认出，那是一个名字——  
  
“威震天大人...”  
  
威震天大人。  
威震天大人。  
威震天大人。

百万年前也总有这样的称呼伴他左右，在那颗金属星球上，在小行星带里，在月球，在地表，在黑暗的宇宙，那些声音，那些沙哑的声音有时候带着笑意，有时候带着怒气，有时候是恐惧，有时候也会委屈，可它们还没有到达他的处理器就破碎掉了。碎在灼热的风沙里，碎在冰冷的空气里，碎在那场好像永远下不完的大雨里。  
  
可大多数时候威震天根本不予理会身后的呼喊。  
  
他们温情的时刻实在是少之甚少，少到威震天根本想不起来上上次自己好好地听红蜘蛛说完话是什么时候。大多数时候他们的交流伴随着争吵而结束。争吵，争吵，无止境的争吵，后来威震天学会了用拳头说话，而这也是让他的副官闭嘴的最快方式。

赛博坦人恢复是很快的，他们有着比汽车人好一百倍一千倍的恢复系统。威震天尚记得拳头挥在红蜘蛛面甲上软金属变形的触感，但他不知道自己为什么还为这种细枝末节的事情留着内存。红蜘蛛开裂的唇角，他记得，他吻过吗，好像有吧。第一次拆卸会比第一次杀人更让人印象深刻吗，可能吧。那倔强而又青涩的面容，移开的目光，无处安放的双手，seeker总是天真地以为他没看到自己的小动作，但是这个世界上没有霸天虎领袖看不到的东西。  
  
上上次听红蜘蛛说完话的他记不清了，上一次他却记得清楚。红蜘蛛踏着硝烟走过来，打断了他和擎天柱的战斗。后面的事情不提也罢。这个世界上就是很多东西你料不到。几百万年一下子就没有了，抓不住了，化成尘土了，就像他从来没来过这世界一样。  
  
可是暗啸出现了。但暗啸从不会追在威震天的后面一声声喊着他，大多数时候他只是恭敬地半跪下来以一句敬语开头，在获得威震天允许后，快速、简洁、流畅地汇报完事情，然后低着头静默地等待威震天的指示。  
  
威震天曾试图给予他自己的仁慈、宽容。耐心——他觉得自己足够配得上这些词，尽管这些在过去是汽车人倡导的他看不上的软绵绵的东西，但霸天虎领袖从不白白赐予，他期望着回报——他甚至夸奖了暗啸，他的副官恭敬地听完他的赞赏，然后小飞机就跪下来说您永远都是我心里最强大的领袖。

于是他夸奖了这架暗绿色的seeker一次又一次，试图从这张平静的面容上捕捉一种他也不知道怎么描述的东西。但没有。

曾经红蜘蛛的芯思十分容易分析，威震天只需要看他一眼就知道这个天真又愚蠢的副官又在动什么芯思。可暗啸不同，威震天甚至只能通过他的细微的动作来猜测他现在是高兴还是不高兴，是恐惧还是不恐惧，大多数时候他都低着头就连光学镜头的明暗变化都吝啬地不给他的首领看。

这张不辨表情的容颜和多年前桀骜不驯的表情微妙地重合在一起，仿佛在嘲笑着他、讥讽着他。威震天讨厌这样。他接受，甚至说是欣然接受冷酷、无情以及残暴等等这些对自己的形容词，但他唯独不能接受“愚蠢”。尤其是用最惨烈的方式来去试图证明这一点的人。  
  
汽车人是用了什么手段改造了红蜘蛛的核心处理器了吗。威震天过去搞不懂，也不想懂。但现在这个问题以另一种方式呈现了，他开始搞不懂暗啸在想什么。他就像一场轰轰烈烈爆炸后留下的一个深坑，无论是泼上多少肮脏的黑水，丢进多少罪恶的石头，被千人践踏被万人踩过，都一点声息都没有了。可他偏偏还活着，那么那颗灵魂也活着吗？  
  
威震天忍耐着，忍耐着，他体内生出一种久违的暴力的冲动，想要伸手将这小东西的装甲撕开，问一问那颗火种，这他渣的到底是为甚么，他亲手驯服的烈马，谁会比暗啸这个副官更加完美，没有，他威震天想要什么，暗啸都会照做，只要他一句话，就算是让暗啸自裁这架暗绿色的seeker都不会犹豫一秒。他的副官低着头坦然而恭顺地等待着自己的指令。他从不询问，从不质疑，从不反抗，似乎，也从不委屈。但他威震天就是觉得一股无名火自火种里油然而生，可这他渣的到底是为甚么。  
  
他在处理器里模拟着将暗啸撕碎的画面，如果挖出这双翠绿的光学镜头，是不是能看到下面躲藏的那一丝橙色？  
  
霸天虎领袖感到愤怒。又感到疲惫。  
  
他一向讨厌属于自己的东西失去。如果让擎天柱听到，他的老对手能就“属于”这个词和他辩论一天，但他不爱听那些迂腐的论调，强取，剥夺，掠取，博派形容他的词向来不能被称为褒义，但威震天很满意这些形容。他清楚自己的内心是冷酷、无情乃至残暴的，无论是对于博派，对于平民，甚至对于自己的部下，也是如此。或许这些东西是伴随他火种诞生而诞生的，但他的确喜欢占有的感觉，能量晶体属于他威震天，赛博坦属于他威震天，宇宙属于他威震天，暗啸——暗啸也不例外。他亲手杀死过这架seeker，并且他不能确定自己是否又一次从精神层面上彻底毁灭了他。  
  
两次，他刺穿了这架seeker两次。第一次的经过这架seeker不会再记得，第二次他也不再记得，属于红蜘蛛这个个体所残留的东西除了沙哑的声线和格斗技巧什么都不再剩下，但霸天虎领袖满意这个结果——几乎是满意的。

第一次是那架seeker设的计，红蜘蛛总是不受他的控制，最后也是用让他意外而又惨烈的方式结束了他们之间——不，没有结束，至少他威震天是不承认的。  
而霸天虎领袖不承认的事，就不存在。  
  
而第二次是这架seeker自己送上门来的，这也怨不得自己——他想。暗啸出现的时候他几乎以为这是普神的讽刺玩笑，但他只用了不到一秒就决定了他要做的事，暗啸会屈服的，这架seeker最终一定会。失而复得得而复失，强大的威震天讨厌他的东西一而再再而三被抢走，无论是五面怪、汽车人还是人类。还是暗啸自己。  
  
刺杀强大的霸天虎领袖的人都是不自量力的。过去一样，现在也一样。暗啸刺杀他的那一段画面仍然完好地保存在他的记忆扇区里，这些东西被他威震天从那架seeker的记忆扇区里亲手抹掉了，那时这张一半破损的面容上表情凶悍而又刚烈，像极了多年前的某张面甲，于是威震天自己偶尔也会调取出来看一眼。  
  
他承认他给了这架暗绿色seeker一点点小小的惩罚，折磨的意味远多过于真正攻击。毕竟他是那么小，比过去的他还要小，威震天真疑心自己会一不小心把这小东西捏碎。但惩罚还是要有的——毕竟他的出现迟到了太久，而霸天虎领袖从来就没多少耐心——在他教会这架seeker该做什么不该做什么之前。  
在他彻底成为他威震天的所有物之前。  
  
一个名字只能被用来命名一颗火种。暗啸这个名字听上去比星啸要乖顺多了，当然了，因为这是他威震天赐予的。赛博坦人的命名是具备某种神圣的权力的。每一个自由的意识都能够也应该去自主选择他的名字。  
但他威震天不是一般人。  
暗啸也不是一般人。  
  
暗啸就如他的名字一般，常常在黑暗里来去。他不知道暗啸是自来到这世上便是如此，还是在成为霸天虎后才变得如此，他不知道，或许以后也不会再有机会知道。暗啸是他部下中最为安静隐忍的那一个。有时候甚至连威震天也感觉不到他的气息和存在——他总是悄无声息地来，然后悄无声息地走掉。  
有时候威震天在想，会不会有一天暗啸也会死的无声无息。  
  
曾经的红蜘蛛就和他的涂装一样，永远都吸引着别人的注意，到死也一样。曾经的他选择了最为惨烈的方式死亡，那时的光芒震撼到几乎世人皆知。  
可暗啸不一样。他疑心，暗啸火种熄灭的那天，这架seeker会选择孤身一人。  
  
于是威震天关闭了显示屏。

*********  
  


“…唔！”异物顶开了他柔软的保护叶，长驱直入地埋入温软湿滑的接口，一路厮磨着剐蹭过内壁密集的传感节点。暗啸另一只纤巧的手掌包裹着自己的前端，按压着敏感的软沟外沿，激起一阵阵微妙的颤栗。他忍不住仰起头，发出一声呻吟。底盘早已被温热的油液浸染地一片滑腻，他曲起双腿，试图用力挤压着体内的异物，这起了点效果——  
  
“威震天大人...”他低低地叫出声。即便是在最隐秘的时刻，他也不允许自己不说敬语。大部分时候他的确是如此称呼他的首领，有时候威震天也会允许他直呼其名。但那是极少数的时候。他们之间隔了太多东西，而合格自持的副官绝不会逾距。  
  
逾距。但有人曾经这么做过。做到了极致。而他知道那个名字。他还知道他的首领不允许任何人叫出那个名字。

Star-scream。

嘘——  


小点声。只要不叫出那个名字，那个人就不会被找到。

暗啸偶然听到了这个名字，谈论这个名字的两个虎子讳莫如深的表情激起了他的好奇芯。于是暗啸从霸天虎的旧部——是的，在这里除了他是最新来的，其他人都是旧部——那里挖到了一些关于红蜘蛛的东西。尽管大部分人都不想在这个问题上和他过多讨论，但是还是有几个人用某种怜悯的口气施舍了他一些破碎的信息。  
“这是我所能说的全部。”他们这样告诉他。  
在工作以外的时间，他开始试着去进行这场浩大的拼图工程。他只拥有极少一部分的碎片，但是只需要一部分碎片你就能看出全貌的轮廓。于是他知道红蜘蛛的大致样子，知道他曾经是自己这个职位的前任，知道了他是怎么死的。他把所有的影像和文字资料压缩后放进自己最底层的加密存储区里，然后在磁盘里删除了它们。  
不违背威震天利益，于是暗啸也就遵守了约定，不向任何人说出这些事，它们会烂在他肚子里，最后随着他的火种一起湮灭。

所以他的首领以为他不知道。  
而暗啸推测，他的首领也不想让他知道。  
那么，他就会装作不知道。

暗啸忠诚于威震天，无论是霸天虎还是汽车人，都不会怀疑这一点。但暗啸并非对他的领袖毫无保留，他的一切思考和决策都以不违背首领的最高利益为前提，但这不表示他就没有自己的思想。虽然那张不辨表情的容颜上除了破碎的伤痕什么都看不见。但看不见不等于不存在。  
然而，总是有人只愿意相信被粉饰后的那些东西。

暗啸能够获得的信息太少了，但他足够聪明，因此通过这些破碎的东西他大致也能串珠成线。比如，红蜘蛛的涂装是艳丽的红色。红蜘蛛的武器是机翼改造成的剑。比如红蜘蛛或许真的愚蠢而又骄纵，红蜘蛛总是引起首领的怒火，甚至还背叛并因此而死。

但暗啸不同，他想。毋庸置疑自己不会做出这样的事。因为他忠诚于他的领袖。忠诚有很多种原因，暗啸在网络上了解过，基于报恩。基于利益。基于崇拜。基于欣赏。基于...但暗啸不同于这些所有，他仿佛生来就是如此。忠诚这种东西怎么会写在他底层硬盘的核心协议里？这与他所学习到的逻辑推论矛盾。于是暗啸试图在回路里运算求解。却一次次陷入死循环。

最后他放弃了。这不影响威震天的利益。而不影响威震天最高利益的一切事情，暗啸都可以将他们划进“次要”范围。

当然了，这一点，也是写在他的核心协议里的。

但暗啸总是认为，在首领的火种深处，仍然对红蜘蛛这个名字有一些特别的感情。  
  
他曾因为找寻一些战斗记录而进入过仓库，因为他对于博派的敌人还不够了解，而阅读过往的战斗记录是最快的学习方式。仓库因为没什么人细心管理所以非常乱，各种战利品、配件、武器、数据板、电子仪器混乱地堆叠在一起，而暗啸在翻找的过程中，发现了一样特别的武器。  
暗啸对武器有一定的研究，他略摸了一下，便大致了解了这个武器的构造。是一种不常见的构造，从外形来说，它是一柄剑。而从齿轮咬合的方式来看，他能够折叠成——暗啸模拟着那个轮廓——折叠成一只机翼的形状。  
并不是想象中的冰冷，暗啸的掌心抚摸过剑柄，剑柄的触感细腻而又温润，暗啸想象着这柄剑的主人使用它的模样。想象着它经历过的一次又一次战斗。  
他在处理器里模拟出了一个影子，那人的掌心和虎口并不光滑，那里因为常年握持翼剑而有着粗糙的磨损，而用剑的那只手——暗啸判断不出他习惯用左手还是右手，但那只手一定会因为训练密集，更加地明显。除了磨损，还有细密的伤痕，而那些伤痕，记录着常人难以想象的艰辛与隐忍。  
暗啸能想象出那意气风发的样子，而这把剑过去就是这样，栖息在它的主人的肩上，那艳丽而又放肆的身躯——  
暗啸看的出神了半晌。  
直到威震天站在他身后。那双暗红色的光学镜头默然地望着暗啸手里的物什。暗啸不明白那光镜里转瞬即逝的东西叫做什么。  
只是霸天虎首领一直没有说话，也始终没有碰它。  
暗啸后来也再没见过这把剑。  
  


他的首领极少来到他的舱室。暗啸的舱室太小了，充电床对于威震天来说不过像一个椅子，甚至没法容纳下那双宽大的翼展。但威震天会召唤他去他自己的舱室，大多数时候是在夜里。他等着首领给予他指令，可是首领什么也没说，于是他只能站在那里。有时候威震天会让他坐在自己的身侧，或者自己的膝盖上，也会让他做一些他不明白含义的事情。比如笑。  
  
他试着做了。他牵动着面部肌肉试图露出一个笑容，但他猜测自己看起来有些狰狞。他试图去捕捉首领的表情进而判断自己这项任务完成的好坏。但失败了。暗啸再次试图搜寻自己所收集的影像资料，却只是再一次确认了并没有那个艳丽身影的笑容，如果有，以他的学习能力，十分也能模仿出七分。  
于是他只能跪下来说。对不起。威震天大人。  
但他的首领只是摇摇头，招招手，让他上前来。暗啸会意地坐进那人的怀抱里，就像过去无数次一样。  
一只有力的手圈在他的腰侧。温热的能量从掌心传到他的身上。他的余光里看见威震天的光学镜头半闭上了，好像在休息又好像在思考。暗啸默默地记录着这种感觉，这种珍贵的感觉。

他一无所有，只有这个怀抱。可这个怀抱或许本来也不是属于他的。这个念头出现在暗啸的处理器时，他感到有一些为自己难过。但他很快又想到一件事。那威震天大人的怀抱里，又是他想要的那颗火种吗。他开始觉得，自己的领袖有一些可怜。而这让暗啸感到芯里更加难过了。

那双手环抱着他，收紧了。于是他回抱上去，努力地用相对来说细瘦的手臂圈住对方...

“暗啸会一直陪着您的......威震天大人？”

Seeker惊叫出声。光学镜头的焦点放大，他的手指还放在一片狼藉的对接组件上，沸腾的能量脉冲几乎是瞬间就凉了下来，刻骨的寒意从火种深处升起。

雪亮的闪电撕裂天际。照亮了站在他舱室门口的那个身影。

他的首领。威震天。

  
*********

他在恐惧。

威震天想着，将手放在seeker的头顶——暗啸太小了，威震天的掌心如果再下滑一点，就能轻易地拧断他的脖子。暗啸身体微微颤抖了一下，很快又恢复了纹丝不动。他依旧笔直地站立着，他的指节微微地蜷缩起来，对接护甲尚没来得及擦去的水迹还泛着光。但他没有闪躲，就好像，他已经坦然地做好了即将发生在他身上一切事情的准备。

但暗啸的确在恐惧。威震天想。  
虽然自己明明什么都还没有做。  
他说不上来这种感觉。但在火种深处的某个声音是他不希望暗啸害怕他。

因为他曾经从不惧怕。  
  
大手揉了揉暗啸的小脑袋。这的确是一种安抚的行为。于是Seeekr茫然地抬起头，对上领袖的目光，又低下头去。威震天能够通过暗啸的细微表情变化判断出暗啸是喜欢这种抚摸头顶的行为的，这倒是和多年前的红蜘蛛如出一辙，威震天满意这个现象，这说明这两个火种的的确确是同一颗——于是他又揉了一把。这一下比刚才更加用力了些，暗啸有些微微惊吓一般地抬起了头。  
  
威震天知道他的副官此时处理器一定计算了千万次现下最得体的应对方式，最后选择了沉默。比过去更敏感，更容易受到刺激或者说惊吓，他的空白迷糊小飞机——威震天在芯里想，当然暗啸的素质是毋庸置疑的非常优秀，他的速度、他的火力、他的隐身技能，无一不是远超常人的存在，即使是当年的红蜘蛛也——可那没法比较——就算是情商方面，虽然暗啸性格安静隐忍，但比他任何一个部下都知道什么话该说什么不该说，以及什么时候说，用什么方式说，他总是恰到好处地提出他的建议，威震天几乎都采纳了，这在以往简直难以想象——谁会比暗啸这个副官更加完美，红蜘蛛可是从来都踩着他的逆鳞的那一个——  
可是——可是——

可暗啸曾经是红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛却从来不是他。活人永远无法和亡者匹敌，这话威震天听说过，但他也说不清，在他火种深处，究竟是希望暗啸不止是暗啸，还是希望暗啸只是暗啸。

可他又能做什么呢。  
你看，这世界上也有强大的霸天虎领袖也做不到的事。  
  
他昔日副官的涂装就像艳丽的火焰。但威震天绝不会承认，自己也曾被他灼伤过。  
说他对红蜘蛛只是憎恨、愤怒于红蜘蛛的背叛，这话他不爱听。  
可若说他对红蜘蛛有过些别的什么，额外的，那些软绵绵的东西。  
他却不敢想。  
  
  
他向往常一样招手让seeker过来。暗啸上前来，他知道他的领袖希望他坐上来，和过去一样，但这次他犹疑着迈开一条腿，却又止了步。他现在很脏...他会弄脏领袖的腿，他...

但暗啸不知道，他其实比谁都要干净。

他不会知道的。

暗绿色的seeker还想再说些什么。霸天虎首领的吻，吞下了他接下来想要说出口的话。他们的唇齿彻底纠缠，领袖细细地亲吻他柔软的唇瓣，卷起他舌尖缠绵着。他的意识仿佛被温暖而又模糊的感觉包裹。

那个吻是那么潮湿而又温情。  
温情地，不像是暴戾的霸天虎领袖会做出来的事。

是的，威震天也很难以想象自己会这样温情——这件他曾经吝于赐予他的属下的物什。  
  
他搜索自己的记忆扇区，唯一能搜索到的那些片段，都被定义为“暴行”。暴行。威震天咀嚼着这个词。暴行会导致深刻的创伤。长久的暴行则是深入火种层面的。带来无可挽回的结果。带来再强大的人也无法扭转的结果。

但他从未再在这具躯壳上加诸过暴行，他也没理由加诸暴行。  
  
当然，以前不是这样。他存储的最早的一次，是还在赛伯坦的一场战役。很早很早之前了。缘何而起已经模糊不清，而清晰的是红蜘蛛不断地反击和还手，而他也的确没有留情。

虽然威震天的装甲更坚固但是红蜘蛛的攻击也不是全都无效，红蜘蛛在他的装甲上造成了凹痕，而这给了威震天进一步施暴的理由。他揪着红蜘蛛的头撞在地上，踹他的胸部和腹部，红蜘蛛依然在大声地否定他，反抗他，seeker的座舱盖碎了一地，喷溅了他一身。然后红蜘蛛跪了下来，但这依然不能停止威震天的暴行。他的一只手臂被威震天撕裂开来，然后被他的领袖反手插进他自己的腹舱。

然后红蜘蛛抽搐着，终于反抗不动了，但是他的眼神还是一样的倔强，仿佛在嘲笑什么一样。霸天虎领袖低头看见自己双手沾满了黏糊糊的能量液，红蜘蛛一动也没动。只是望着天空，橙色的光学镜头没有任何波动。

他知道红蜘蛛火种还燃烧着。但是seeker一动也不动，就像是死了。

威震天忍不住往后退了一步。  
  
第二天红蜘蛛已经基本修好了机体，他们马上要空袭一个城市，威震天走进红蜘蛛舱室的时候，seeker正准备出发，看见他进来就行了军礼。威震天点点头，此次敌人比较强大，红蜘蛛再次提出了几条建议，威震天想打断看见他带着裂缝的座舱，想起昨天，于是没说话。最后威震天笑道，“好了，到此为止，那些轮子根本不算什么。我会把他们杀的一个都不剩，”然后揉了一把红蜘蛛的头顶，红蜘蛛颤抖了一下没有躲开。“听明白了吗，my sodier？”红蜘蛛点点头，声音很轻，“明白了。”

人的行为是能被塑造和强化的，红蜘蛛也不例外，可如果说皮鞭和糖果能够扭曲个体的意志，那么如今他面前这位副官或许既不需要皮鞭也不需要糖果。威震天也不需要再去塑造他，因为他整个人从头到脚都已经由他亲手重塑过一遍。  
  
但威震天就是高兴不起来。  
但他本来应该高兴的。  
因为这原本就是他想要达到的效果。不是吗。  


*********

  
“…唔！”异物顶开了他柔软的保护叶，长驱直入地埋入滚热湿滑的接口，一路厮磨着剐蹭过内壁密集的传感节点。湿亮的油液被抽送着外带出来又被推进去，每一次抽送都让他颤抖不已，他感到自己的引擎灼热地快要熔化，好在威震天扶住了他的肩甲，于是他像抓住救命稻草一般抓住了它们。剧烈的能量脉冲在他的回路里一波接着一波地激荡，震得他的骨骼血液一寸寸地炸裂、再融合、再炸裂。而他几乎听不到这些炸裂的声音，他的世界里只剩下嘶嘶作响的电流声和涡轮的转动。

暴雨不断地下不断的下。雨水不断冲刷着这颗钢铁星球。等到冲刷掉所有的血迹和污秽，这片土地就能恢复干净和无暇，一切罪恶、痛苦和不堪就会消失不见。消失不见不等于不存在，但有人只愿意看见被粉饰后的那些东西。

暗啸大声地喘息着。暴雨的声响吞没了他喉咙深处的呻吟。

其实在很多年前的一场暴雨里，他也是这么冲上了云端，那一天他向整个世界都发出了怒吼，却没有得到答案。[1]*

但他不会知道的。  


他不会知道的。 

  
标记。掠夺。占有。征服。骤雨吻过峡谷。烈火焚了青丘。他攀上酸蚀荒地。又跌落在毒泥沼泽。起伏动荡的山脉。微光闪烁的幽谷。潮湿的吻炸开他芯口与火种。低唤的声音滚烫而又绝望，沙哑却又温柔。

威震天死死地盯着那双失焦的光镜。  
那翠绿的镜片里只有一个身影，却再也倒映不出星星。  
  
火种与欲念啊。罪恶和灵魂。  
可他怎能承认这些全是假象。  
全他妈的。是浮梦一场。

暗啸过载了。随之而来的是能量的巨大损耗带来的疲惫感。但好在他又找回了存在的感觉，掌控自己机体的感觉，告警程序开始全面检查他的中枢系统，他即将面临下线与重启。而在停机之前，暗啸出于本能地将头雕埋进了威震天的胸甲，这种蜷缩的姿势让seeker感到很安全。

  
于是威震天有足够的时间来盯着这架seeker看。暗啸的光镜暗着，纹丝不动地躺在他的怀里，他的置换系统声音实在太轻、太轻了，以至于威震天忍不住俯下身听一听暗啸的胸口，是不是还有搏动的声音。

这在十年前以及更久之前是不可能发生的。红蜘蛛从不让他这样碰触更不会这样安静靠在他的怀里。那个红蜘蛛会向他瞪光镜、会拼命地反抗，会发火，还会笑。

威震天还记得。他的利爪和尖牙。他不甘雌伏的本能。他切开血肉也永远不会凉的沸腾血液。他金色的光镜。锐利地燃烧着的光镜。他会嘶哑着尖啸，他怒视着，抓挠着，他要撕裂你的火种，咬断你的脖子，可他的光镜锐利地燃烧着，他被你放干了血，但他的光镜永远不会闭上。  
  
可坏牧羊人终于驯服了烈马。钢铁爪牙上了枷锁。四肢束缚上铁链。敲碎吧。敲碎啊。全都剥离出来。什么都不再剩下。锐利的棱角变得软绵绵的，乖顺而又温和，他不再想要咬断你的喉咙了，只是伸出舌头舔一舔地讨好，过去从不允许人碰触的脆弱咽喉和腹部，现在只要揉一揉他的头顶，摸一摸他的下巴，他就会主动袒露出来了。眼里燃烧的火焰熄灭了，于是你发现那里只倒映着你一个人的影子。而他是如此容易满足，只要你轻声低唤他的名字，他就能在你手心里高潮。

可他高兴不起来。但他本来应该高兴的。  
可这是为什么。为什么。为什么。

如果有个词能够一言以蔽之。那么人类会将这个词定义为“悲哀”。  


但威震天极度讨厌地球和地球文化。  
否则他会知道的。

雨停了。但主恒星还要很久才会上线。更多的可能是会被沉重的云层遮挡。这颗星球上雨季漫长得让他讨厌，而传感数据的采集分析结果是接下来很长一段时间都会是阴天。明天是阴天，后天是阴天。下一个周期是阴天，下一个循环是阴天，下一个恒星公转是阴天，也许直到下一个超新星湮灭，下一个银河系诞生，也是阴天。

他们剩下的东西不多了。如果除掉那份根植在暗啸底层协议里的控制代码。他们之间又剩下多少东西。威震天只用了一纳秒就将这个念头抛出了处理器。

他收紧了双臂，这样让霸天虎领袖感觉好多了，至少这双手中还有点什么。  


有暗啸的火种。有暗啸的皮肤。有暗啸的血。有暗啸的骨头。  


但他终于知道，只要那双翠绿的光镜还坦荡而又虔诚地望着他，他威震天就永远、永远不可能被宽恕。  


  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]*其实在很多年前的一场暴雨里，他也是这么冲上了云端，那一天他向整个世界都发出了怒吼，却没有得到答案。  
> 是雷霆舰队/微米传说原作里的一集。红蜘蛛被威震天和狂派设计于战场上被抛弃。而后被博派包围的场景。他太聪明了。但再聪明的人也有料不到的事情。
> 
> [2]*说明：因为有一些读者不是很了解原作里的情节，所以在此简要说明一下。A版红蜘蛛死后在E版被五面怪用能量晶体复活，他实体不完全+部分记忆缺失，被五面怪派去刺杀擎天柱、威震天等人，以此交换获得实体的条件。在刺杀威震天的时候他败于威震天，威震天迫使他效忠自己后，将他进行了格式化，也就是洗去了他过往全部的记忆，只保留对自己的忠诚部分。在日版的情节里，威震天格式化他后给他重命名为“暗啸”（Nightscream与Starscream对应），在美版的情节里，他仍然叫红蜘蛛（Starscream）这个名字。  
> 


End file.
